Sakura Drops
by OokamiGirlBlossom
Summary: Ella odia y teme a los hombres....El es tan frio como un tempano. Cuando ella lo conoce al principio lo odia, pero cuando algo cambia, Sakura ya no puede decidir que hacer, si abrir su corazon y cerrarlo hasta que nadie pueda entrar. Pero El no la dejara.


**Disclaimer:**

**Cards Captor Sakura no me pertenece sino a CLAMP, yo tan solo estoy adaptándola a una de mis historias creadas por mi. XD lol**

**Sakura Drops**

_**Te busque**__**, rogué por probarte de nuevo**_

_**Pero al final la despedida salió**_

_**Y sin más, las lágrimas corrieron**_

_**Gracias,**__** mi bello cordero**_

_**Ya no te espero**_

_**Eloisa C N. **_

_**Versos dolorosos, Adiós, Adiós mi cordero**_

**PREFACIO**

Mis ojos inevitablemente se abrieron. Podía sentir las lágrimas, que tanto quería retener, resbalar por mi rostro. Pasos comenzaron a oírse, la madera manchada de carmín crujió. Asustada rodee mis rodillas con mis brazos, encogiéndome más en la orilla para que no pudieran localizarme. Me sentía sola, mis abuelos no estaban y mi madre se encontraba en un viaje de negocios. Los pasos se detuvieron, valientemente pegue una de mis orejas a la pared.

Nada. No oía absolutamente nada.

Un rayo de esperanza se abrió camino en mi mente. Quizás se había hartado he ido, después de todo, no había nada de gran valor en la casa. Solamente los anillos y collares de mi mamá, que se encontraban justamente en el buró enfrente mió…

El hecho atenazo mi mente como si de un cuchillo se tratara. Mis ojos verdes se abrieron lo más grande que pudieron, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Y sin poderlo evitar el odio amenazo mi mente. Esto no hubiera pasado si mi madre se hubiera quedado conmigo. Esto no hubiera pasado si mis abuelos no hubieran querido salir a platicar con sus otros hijos. Esto no estaría pasando si ella no fuera una niña cobarde.

Pero, oh, ¿por qué Dios? Que había hecho ella para merecer esto, había cumplido cada uno de los gustos de su familia. Se había puesto lo que querían. Se había comportado como querían. Lo que estaba sucediendo no era nada más ni nada menos que sus felicitaciones. Unas muy amargas. Mi labios se curvaron en una mueca sardónica, podía sentir todo el odio que estaba sintiendo a flor de piel.

BAM!

Derepente todo se veía borroso, extrañamente sentía un inmenso calor en mi brazo izquierdo, y si observaba atentamente no solo se veía borroso si que todo se movía. Por un momento no pude evitar decirme que quizás el miedo que sentía había comenzado a hacerme ver alucinaciones. Estaba casi segura. Hasta que sentí algo o alguien tomarme de la cintura.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí, sino a una linda pequeñita. No debes tener más de cuatro años, chiquilla. Pero si que eres una tontuela, acaso pensaste que no te iba a divisar, si aparentabas estar desmayada, cuanto tan solo te estabas mirando en el espejo – sabía que debía temer a lo que este hombre pudiera hacerme, pero debió haber sido el balazo que me destanteo.

Porque sin titubeo alguno, mi voz fría como comenzaba a sentirme, contestó – No es que sea una estúpida señor, es solo que recordé que las joyas de mi madre se encontraban en esta habitación. Por ende usted iba a venir aquí por ellas ¿no es así?. Por lo tanto todo fue un simple reflejo de mis miedos – pude sentir su exasperación en el mismo instante que termine de hablar. No me sentía ni en lo más mínimo arrepentida, ni siquiera cuando sentí el frío metal de la pistola en mi cabeza.

- Te hubiera ido mejor si te hubieras quedado callada, quizás tan solo te hubiera dado unos cuantos toqueteos. Pero con tus molestas palabras tan solo me inspiras asco. Quien hubiera dicho que una mocosa chiquilla, pudiera hablar tan maduramente. Lastima que nadie te va a conocer para notarlo – Su plan para aterrarme tan solo me encolerizo. El odio que había comenzado a sentir había borrado cualquier rastro de terror, llenándome de coraje.

Las clases de karate acudieron a mi mente como una tomada de agua fría. Pasándome la lengua por los labios en un segundo, rematé. Lo golpee lo más duro posible en la ingle, cerciorándome de haber oído un gemido de dolor mirándolo de hurtadillas, le avente una patada en el mismo lugar tratando de darle más duro.

El se arrodillo y aproveche para golpearlo en la cabeza con la rodilla, tomando la pistola de sus manos. Y corrí.

Comencé a correr lo más rápido posible. El dolor en mi brazo había comenzado a aparecer, incluso podía sentir el sabor metálico en mi boca. Necesitaba que alguien llegara. Lo necesitaba a ahora.

- Vuelve aquí pequeña demonio!! – trate de hacer a un lado el dolor en mi cuerpo, trate de olvidar el miedo que comenzaba a atenazarme. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y los gemidos de dolor mi boca fría y reseca.

CLACK

Sin pensarlo mis pies se detuvieron a media escaleras, mi boca abierta en una pequeña "o". Mis abuelos habían llegado. Mis abuelos que eran tan frágiles y podían derrumbarse en cualquier instante habían llegado.

- Oh, pero miren que tenemos aquí. Si no son más que dos ancianos – mi cuerpo seguía inmóvil, mi respiración era cada vez más lenta. Mis piernas se sentían pesadas, mis parpados se cerraban como si yo me encontrara adormecida. Todo se oía en cámara lenta.

- ¿Quien es usted, y que hace aquí?! Dios mío, Sakura-chan estas sangrando, baja deprisa, antes de que… - su voz fue cortada por un estridente sonido que provenía del ladrón. Era su risa, áspera y macabra como si supiera algo que nosotros no. – Sakura, baja tesoro, todo estará bien – mis labios se abrieron para decirle que no. Pero tan solo podía saborear el sabor de mi propia sangre.

Las lágrimas se formaron, como si de un velo se trataran, sobre mis ojos. Podía oír los pasos lentos y acompasados del ladrón. Se acercaba cada vez más hacia mí.

- Déjela, tan solo es una niña, no le ha hecho nada – apretando el arma con mis manos, la subí poco a poco, esperando que nadie se percatara.

- Que nada me ha hecho?! La mocosa casi rompe mis testículos, acaso piensa que no la voy a hacer pagar? Debe de estar loca – observe en silencio como Hiyono-obaa-san lloraba, mientras Ken-ojii-san tan solo miraba al ladrón con ira contenida. Eso es lo que se supone que debería hacer yo, enojarme hasta romperle los huesos por el dolor que me esta causando, me dije suavemente.

CLANK

Mis labios se juntaron en una línea recta, mis pequeñas manos se apretaron alrededor de la pistola. No había marcha atrás, me dije seriamente, era ahora o nunca.

Girándome y levantando la pistola le mire a los ojos – Dios perdone tus pecados y los míos…pero no me arrepiento de nada – sin pestañar, apreté el gatillo y dispare hacia su cabeza.

El grito de dolor del ladrón se introdujo en mi alma como si de una maldición se tratara. Mis piernas cayeron sobre el escalón, ignorando los gritos de mi cerebro. Quería correr, quería gritar, pero más que nada llorar.

Y eso es algo que nadie, repito, nadie nunca entenderá.

Lo que si no me imagine fue mi futuro. No me imagine que después de que mi abuela Hiyono me abrazara llegaría mi mamá. No me imagine que mi mamá Nadeshiko me llevaría a un internado. Y peor aun jamás imagine que dentro de cinco años mi madre tuviera a mi hermana y se casara con el que ahora es mi padrastro.

Haciendo así, mi vida una pesadilla, llena de sueños rotos.

* * *

**Holasss nn!! pues despues de pensarmelo mucho xD decidi subir otra historia o.oU umm el siguiente cap sera como de 1 a 8 hojas sino más xDD, por favor lectores n.n para alentarme tan solo dejenme un review con sus opiniones, en verdad q lo apreciaria mucho...weno n.n ojala disfruten el prefacio.**

**Chao :3**


End file.
